


What If We Kissed...In Romeo & Juliet...(We're Both Girls)

by huuuuuuuuulia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Making out.....ish????, also kaoru is a bottom sorry not sorry liberals haha, i think i dont know im new to this ok, this is self indulgent and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huuuuuuuuulia/pseuds/huuuuuuuuulia
Summary: Preforming in Romeo & Juliet with your childhood crush is a bad idea. Especially when you're both playing the lead roles.





	What If We Kissed...In Romeo & Juliet...(We're Both Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am not a writer like AT ALL art is more my thing but...im too lazy to draw this out so guess what? i decided to write this instead. im not the best but i tried! stan kaochisa

_“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”_

_“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”_

_“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”_

_“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”_

_“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”_

“…”

“...”

_“Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe’s debt.”_

Chisato looked confusedly at Kaoru and then at the script in hand, “Kaoru…you skipped an entire page.”

“Hmm?” Haneoka’s prince smiled innocently at the childhood actress, “What do you mean? I am simply following my script as it says.”

Perplexed, Chisato stared at Kaoru, and then curtly raised out of her chair and snatched Kaoru’s script of Romeo & Juliet out of her hand, “Is that so? Perhaps I shall take a look.”

“_Ahaha!_ I appreciate your kindness, Chisato, but I can take care of it myself, thanks—!“ Kaoru leaped up and attempted to snatch her script back, but Chisato slipped it behind her back. Kaoru could only watch helplessly as Chisato began to flip through the pages.

“You didn’t think I would notice? You’ve been acting awfully strange whenever we get to this part, and you always try to find some way to avoid it.” Chisato said as her eyes skimmed over the pages, “The play is in two weeks—“ The blonde held the script up to Kaoru’s face. On it was that scene Kaoru so desperately avoided.

“Honestly,” Chisato sighed, “To think you would be so immature to avoid this just because it was a kiss scene…”

Kaoru felt her face heat up.

“I-I never said it was because of that!”

“What else could it be then?” Chisato retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

“…”

“Why, it is only out of consideration for my only my dearest of kittens! To have somebody as dashing as me, Kaoru Seta, the one and only prince of Haneoka, steal something as precious & fleeting as your first kiss…it could only cause distress on a fair maiden who has never experienced such romantic intimacy before. While I do not blame anybody for wanting to share a fleeting embrace with yours truly, I would rather you share something so sacred with one you are truly in lov—“

Kaoru shut up, as Chisato was glaring daggers. But slowly, her grimace softened into a gentle look of amusement, “Kaoru...it’s okay to just say you’re embarrassed.”

Kaoru stared stupidly, then blushed and looked away. Chisato chuckled.

“It’s okay, I understand. A lot of people usually feel that way when it comes to this. However, it’s simply a part of being an actress.” Chisato handed the script back to Kaoru, the taller girl kept her eyes glued to the floor.

“Do you want to practice so that you’ll be more comfortable?”

“Huh—?”

“It has to get done at some point, doesn’t it?” Despite how curt she could be, Chisato was incredibly considerate. She’d pick on Kaoru with sharp insults and _that stupid nickname,_ but Kaoru knew that Chisato would never do anything to intentionally hurt Kaoru, as Chisato cared for her just as she would care for any of her other dear friends.

_Dear friend…_

“I guess, that would be a good idea…” Kaoru took the script and composed herself, “Fufu, or perhaps you just want to practice so you can steal an extra kiss from yours tru—“

_“Get over yourself.”_

“Yes ma’am.”

Chisato set down her script and then walked towards Kaoru. She was awfully close….

Kaoru clenched her script and stared down at Chisato, “So, now what?” the taller girl said dumbly, and internally swore at herself for letting her voice shake as much as it did. The last thing she wanted was for Chisato to know just how goddamn nervous she was; Kaoru would never hear the end of it.

“Well…” Chisato smiled in an almost playful way, “You’re supposed to be Romeo aren’t you? It’s your move.”

“O-oh…” Kaoru was sweating fountains, how the hell did Chisato expect her to just do something like this? To just kiss her? Kaoru swallowed and then took a small step forward. The distance between them was only lessened by a little bit, and yet that little bit made Kaoru’s heartbeat increase from a shitton to a fuckton.

In response, Chisato also stepped closer, way more than Kaoru had. They were close enough to where Kaoru could feel Chisato’s breathing… The shorter girl closed her eyes, and Kaoru knew it was her call.

Nearly shaking, she slowly leaned in. Kaoru felt dizzy, her heart rate began to go batshit crazy, her entire body felt hot and Kaoru could barely hold on to the paper balled up in her hand—

With a sudden gasp Kaoru stepped ten feet backwards and slammed her back against the nearest wall. She slid down and crouched herself onto the floor, burying her face in her hands.

_“Chii-chan, I can’t do it!”_

Chisato snorted and then roared with laughter; Kaoru hid herself even more into her hands.

This is so unfair.

With anybody else, this would have been fine. Sure it was uncomfortable but Kaoru has done plenty of uncomfortable things in her acting. If it was any other girl, Kaoru could manage. But this was Chisato, the girl Kaoru had been in love with since they were children, the girl she only began to admire more and more as they grew up. Chisato was so dear to Kaoru, she was the only child her age that showed Kaoru genuine compassion, the only one that made Kaoru feel like she could be loved despite her cowardliness, and the person who inspired Kaoru to better herself. Chisato was practically the beacon of light in Kaoru’s life, and even when they parted, her childhood friend had always remained dear, and Kaoru had remained hopelessly in love. Kaoru tried, she really did try to get rid of those feelings. It was just a childish crush, she had no chance, and she’d only be hurting herself by holding on to these stupid feelings. And yet, every single time Chisato would smile at her, or laugh with her, Kaoru fell back into the same state of hopeless love she’d always been in. Kaoru foolishly thought preforming Romeo & Juliet, this role, _this kiss_ would help her finally dispose of these stupid feelings and move on, but here she was proven miserably wrong. And here Chisato was, unaware of these feelings, laughing and carefree. Chisato will never love her. This was just another role for Chisato. It all means nothing to her.

But it meant everything to Kaoru, and she felt like crying.

“D-don’t laugh at me!” Kaoru whined, refusing to look up from her hands, “It’s not like you’ve kissed anybody either! Aren’t you even a little bit embarrassed?!” Haneoka’s prince looked up at Chisato and attempted to look angry, but in reality she just looked like a hot red mess. Chisato’s laughter went to soft giggling, and then she walked over to Kaoru, her expression soft.

“I’m sorry, Kaochan. Your reaction was just so funny..!” Chisato’s voice bubbled up as if she were going to laugh again, but she quickly composed herself. The blonde crouched down so that she was on level with Kaoru,

“I actually have done this before.”

Kaoru gaped, _“Huh?!”_

The childhood actress shrugged, “It was only once, for a television show. It was really not that big of a deal. The actor was gay, so…”

“Ah…” Kaoru sighed, but couldn’t help but feel a bit unnerved. The thought of Chisato kissing some other person…some _man_…

They both sat in silence for a bit, Kaoru was sitting on the floor while Chisato was crouching down in front of her. Chisato gazed off, almost as if she was lost in thought. Kaoru couldn’t help but stare. _She’s so pretty looking off like that._

Of course, Chisato had to catch Kaoru right in the act. They made eye contact, and Kaoru instinctively blushed and looked away, immediately regretting it, for Chisato’s eyes lit up again.

“You really are cuter this way, Kaochan!”

_“Stop that!”_

Chisato erupted with laughter again, and Kaoru’s whining for Chisato to stop only caused her to guffaw even more. It was all so terribly embarrassing…and yet Chisato’s laugh was so light, so happy and so full of life. Kaoru couldn’t help but grin a little, and then begin to softly laugh alongside her childhood friend. Moments like these were what made Kaoru fall for Chisato all over again. She knew that those foolish feelings of hers would never be returned, but despite this, Kaoru was so overwhelmingly happy.

Eventually the two composed themselves, and had gone quiet again.

“…Do you think we should try again?” Chisato broke the silence, and instantly Kaoru’s heart started to race.

_It has to get done at some point._

“Yes, let’s try again.” Kaoru straightened herself up and went to stand up, but to her surprise Chisato shook her head.

“Let’s just stay like this.”

“Eh?”

Chisato crawled over on her hands and knees, lessening the distance between the two by so much that—

_She’s almost...right over me…Oh My God._

“I’m sorry for trying to get you to do something like that. Especially when I have experience and you don’t…” Chisato said softly, almost intimately? Kaoru was still as a rock.

“I-isn’t it best to do things naturally first? So that you’re used to it, you know?” Her violet eyes were looking at everywhere but Kaoru’s face, and she could notice the slight red showing up on Chisato’s cheeks. Was Chisato actually...nervous? Kaoru forgot how to breath.

“I don’t see any flaws in your logic.” she tried her damn hardest to keep her voice composed, but to Kaoru’s dismay, it was even more shaky than the last time. In fact, Kaoru was pretty sure her entire body was shaking at this point.

For a few seconds, Chisato didn’t say anything, and then suddenly locked eyes with Kaoru, “Okay.” Chisato’s voice was barely over a whisper, and Kaoru’s entire body felt hot. Chisato crawled up to her so that Kaoru’s back was pressed against the wall, and Chisato was hovering over her lap. Kaoru felt a hand intertwined with hers, and another rest on her shoulder. Kaoru closed her eyes.

For a moment, Chisato hesitated, and then finally leaned in. At the touch, the taller girl stiffened, and then slowly melted into the kiss.

_It doesn’t mean anything._ Kaoru told herself, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. Perhaps she was biased, but Chisato smelled so nice, the mixed scent of her perfume and hair shampoo overwhelmed Kaoru. Unexpectedly, the hand Chisato had placed on Kaoru’s shoulder moved up to the girl's cheek, pulling her in even _closer _andfeeling her even _more_. Kaoru practically squeaked.

_Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God._

Chisato’s lips were so soft…yet her touch was so much more intense and better than Kaoru had (quite embarrassingly) imagined. It was almost as if Kaoru was on fire, her emotions where all over the place, and everything was so overwhelmingly _good_ to the point where it was almost mind numbing. Kaoru had to be dreaming, she must be. It was all too amazing and perfect and real and—

_You’re a fool. It doesn’t mean anything._

It was over way too fast. Kaoru sighed softly as their lips pulled apart. They met eyes only for a moment before Chisato quickly pulled her hands off Kaoru and crawled back, sitting back to as she was before. Her cheeks were a tad pink but nothing more.

The school prince’s entire face was deep red. Kaoru stared off until finally realizing what had just happened, and silently covered her mouth with one hand, eyes glued to the ground.

Chisato shifted a little before going, “Do you think you can get used to it now?”

_No way in hell._ Kaoru couldn’t, it was far too much. How dare Chisato seem so composed after doing something like that while Kaoru was a complete mess? This was so, terribly unfair. But what else could Kaoru expect? Chisato didn’t love her back. She never will. It all means nothing to her. However Kaoru would be lying if she said she wasn’t overcome with complete joy right now. At once, all the emotions that had piled up in the past fifteen minutes began to come rushing in all at once.

_Don’t cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

Chisato sighed, and then let out a huff of laughter, “To think your first kiss would be your childhood friend, huh?”

“…Fate has brought two longtime friends together for something so unexpected…how mysterious and oh so fleeting.”

Chisato rolled her eyes at Kaoru's remark, but she was smiling.

“Chisato-chaaaan!” The two turned around to see Hina waving at the drama club room doorway, giving a friendly smile right next to her was Maya.

“You two should hurry it up, we have band practice you know!”

Chisato glanced at her watch, and let out an “Oh!” of surprise when seeing the time. “You’re right, I guess I got a little too caught up in our practice today…” at that Kaoru’s ears went hot, “I apologize, I’ll be right there.”

Kaoru watched her childhood friend stand up, straighten out her school uniform and make way towards her bandmates.

_I guess I should get ready to leave as well,_ Kaoru thought, following Chisato’s lead and grabbing her school bag.

“Kaoru,” Chisato smiled as she walked towards the room’s exit, “Good work today. We’ll do some more practice later on, okay?”

More practice.

_More practice!?_

Chisato’s bandmates seemed to have sensed that _something_ had happened, for Hina began to excitedly look at Chisato and then Kaoru with curiosity. Maya simply raised her eyebrows. Chisato just smiled sweetly, waved farewell, and walked off leaving Kaoru standing there as an absolute lesbian mess. 

* * *

“Did nobody tell you? We decided to change up that scene so that there wasn’t any kissing.”

“Pardon?”

Kaoru had went to Maya asking if the school board had approved of having a scene of students kissing each other in their school play.

Part of it was because she simply want to avoid trouble, while the other reason was because…

“Yeah, did Chisato-san not tell you?” Maya asked, surprised, “I’m pretty sure I told her to give you the new script during your practice yesterday….”

Kaoru could only stand there gaping. So the emotional stress, the awkwardness, _that kiss_...and the entire time _Chisato knew—_

“Oh my, I can’t believe I forgot!” Kaoru whirled around to see Chisato behind her, wearing that typical sweet and terrifying smile of hers. “I’m sorry, Kaoru, that was my mistake,” Kaoru watched incredulously as Chisato pulled out a new script to Hanoeka’s Romeo and Juliet, “Looks like all that practice was for nothing!”

Kaoru almost fell over. Maya raised her eyebrows and looked from Kaoru to Chisato. “I apologize for the late notice, but I hope that we can continue to work well together, Kaoru.” Chisato grinned.

“Y-yeah.” Kaoru spit out, still in a state of dumb shock.

The blonde handed Kaoru her script, and grinned when looking at just how adorable the girl’s face was. The look really suited Kaoru, but Chisato couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty.

It was selfish, she knew that, and honestly Chisato didn’t know why she did it. She had admittedly went _way too far_ with that kiss. Perhaps she just wanted to just pick on Kaoru, or maybe she was curious…but if that was the case, why was she even curious in the first place?

_It doesn’t matter now, what’s done is done._

But Chisato could never really forget that kiss. How soft Kaoru’s lips were, how warm her hand felt, how nice she smelled, the little squeak Kaoru let out when Chisato had touched her cheek, or that soft sigh as she pulled away…

“Chisato-san? Are you alright?” Maya’s voice had rudely snapped Chisato back to her senses.

“Oh! Yes I’m fine…”

Maya looked at Chisato a little longer, shrugged, then joined the drama club in the center of the club room.

_I can’t believe I let my thoughts get carried away like that._ Chisato sighed to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kaoru. Chisato watched the idiot perform her theatrics, swooning a small group of little kittens with her terribly out of context Shakespearean quotes.

_What a fool._

For a split second the two made eye contact, and Kaoru gave a small smile before shifting her attention back to the three girls in front of her. And out of nowhere Chisato felt her face get a little warm…her heart beat just a tad bit faster…

_You’re kidding me, right?_ she thought to herself, and yet Chisato let a little smile creep onto her face.

“These feelings sure are troublesome, aren’t they?” Chisato muttered to herself, and then joined the rest of the drama club members to begin rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> they r in love.....have a nice day
> 
> follow my twt @shutupjuuulia or insta @nyansa.n if u wanna see me being gay


End file.
